Un nuevo inicio
by Silver VD
Summary: Como saben, últimamente eh estado ausente por... demasiado, pero quiero dejarles un pequeño proyecto en el que eh trabajado, se tratan de dos historias diferentes, pero quiero su opinión sobre ellas, si les gusta, intentaré seguir escribiendo sobre de ellas, en cuanto a la principal... aun no se a donde irá, disfruten este pequeño relleno mientras pienso como mejorar la principal
1. Chapter 1

**Visitas inesperadas.**

Estaba en mi casa mirando la tele, observando como todo el mundo seguía su camino sin siquiera saber que alguien como yo existo, mientras vagaba por los canales uno en especial me llamo la atención, se trataba de un espectáculo de magia, al verlo, me quede sonriendo un poco ante la tele, ah... magia, una habilidad perdida en el tiempo por la gran mayoría, seguro te preguntaras por que sonreía al ver los trucos del mago, aunque eran extraordinarios, solo podía sonreír, bueno... dicen que un mago no revela sus secretos, pero bueno, estas aquí por algo, una historia por lo que veo, así que por que no.

"jeje... estos niños de ahora"

Miraba aburridamente mi mano mientras esta brillaba de un fulgor plateado, rodeado por una llamarada negra que no quemaba mi mano, pero si parte del guante que estoy ocupando ahora mismo, para mi esos trucos no son nada mas que eso, trucos de ilusión, nada comparado con lo que yo puedo hacer.

Como dije antes, te revelare parte de mi secreto, no soy lo que uno diría un "humano normal" lejos de eso, en realidad era un licántropo que ah caminado por cientos de años en esta tierra, cambiando de identidad a cada paso que doy, pero no creas que soy un súper héroe que va salvando la vida de todos, al contrario, mis armas y habilidades ya fueron guardadas en el armario hace siglos, simplemente vivo una vida "normal" en este mundo, se que te puede decepcionar un poco, a quien no? tener tanto poder pero no poderlo usar para evitar que los que llamaste amigos se vuelvan en enemigos, creeme, no es paranoia, eso ya ah pasado antes, tan solo el ver mi pecho puede contarte la verdad de por que digo estas palabras, pero esa historia es para otro día.

Al haberme perdido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que el show había terminado, debo admitirlo, el de la tele en verdad sabe como dar un gran show de magia, la gente se aloco con su truco final, lastima que me lo perdí, en fin, es hora de ver que mas hacer.

Al levantarme camine lentamente por mi casa, mirando con algo de nostalgia los tantos recuerdos que hay dentro de ella, podía ver fotos de mi familia, aquellos que durante un tiempo me acogieron en su hogar, pero que ahora ya no están con migo, había cientos de fotos como esa, algunas guardadas en cajas un tanto olvidadas, otras como esta preservadas en los rincones de mi hogar, al verlas podía sentir un gran calor interno, pues recordaba con alegría los momentos de los maravillosos seres que me llamaron "hijo" o "hermano", pero que ahora están en un lugar mas tranquilo.

Dejando a un lado mis pensamientos tristes camine denuevo por mi casa, observando si algo estaba fuera de lugar, pensando en que debería hacer ahora, pero la respuesta llego a mi cuando vi una nota pegada en el marco de la puerta de mi cuarto, al verlo me quede aterrado, pues había recordado algo que no debía haber olvidado.

"OH MIERDA, EL PEDIDO ¡"

Recuerdan que les dije que intentaba llevar una vida normal? bueno, aun siendo un ser de incalculable poder y años tenia que pagar algunas cosas, después de todo, no era como decir "ABRACADABRA" para que todo apareciera mágicamente ante mi, es cierto que podría tomar las cosas si quisiera, pero creanme, es mejor luchar por lo que quieres a simplemente tomarlo, por eso mismo, luego de pensar y pensar que rayos alguien como yo podría hacer para vivir en este mundo me llegaron dos ideas a la mente.

Vivir como un salvaje en la naturaleza o vivir civilizadamente y tratar de encajar en la sociedad, la respuesta llego rápido cuando descubrí el internet.

Como dije antes, vivía como cualquier humano en el mundo, trabajaba, compraba algunos lujos y simplemente seguía el camino para ver a donde me llevaba, muchos dirán, "que bien, una eternidad por delante" yo les digo, "cuidado con lo que pides".

En fin, me salgo del tema, bien, por suerte para mi, existen algunas personas que disfrutan aun el fino arte de los enfrentamientos con armas antiguas, dandome una perfecta oportunidad para poder tener una forma de trabajo, siendo un herrero hace tantos siglos me trajo trabajo hoy en día, pero eso estaría bien si no fuera tan estúpido como para haber olvidado un trabajo que me daría unas buenas vacaciones por un tiempo.

"MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA¡"

Gritaba desesperado quitandome la camisa y revelando mi torso, al verlo me quede un poco decepcionado con migo mismo, de haber pasado de tener un cuerpo escultural ahora tenia un puerco voluminal, los cuadros que marcaban mi cuerpo ahora estaban un poco perdidos con la grasa que los recubría, el cabello alborotado y largo ahora cortado para parecer mas normal, los ojos una vez plateados ahora negros.

"suspiro, el cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearía tener arruinado por ser tan flojo y no querer entrenar nuevamente como antes"

Luego de lamentar mi perdida me puse mi camisa para trabajar al igual que mi mandil para trabajar en mi fragua, distintas herramientas y martillos colgaban de el, al estar preparado, corrí hacia mi fragua personal y aprecie mis trabajos anteriores, algunos listos para enviar y otros con solo unos detalles que arreglar, pero en un pedestal había un pedazo de metal amorfo, al verlo me llene de ilusión al pensar en que podría hacer con el, claro, si fuera mío, al revisar la nota de pedido me sorprendí de lo que estaban pidiendome, una guadaña, el diseño era intrincado, seductor hasta cierto momento, esta seria mi mayor obra maestra, pues el metal que me dieron era nada menos que ontrictina, un metal ultra raro y muy potente, sus cualidades eran muy raras para un metal, usado de forma correcta podías crear un arma poderosa, capaz de conectarse con el portador de un modo mas intimo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, capaz de realizar hazañas legendarias con el correcto portador, si tan solo estos ricachones supieran lo que tienen en la mano.

Dejando a un lado mis pensamientos me puse manos a la obra, pase horas trabajando en el diseño de la guadaña, trabajando sin parar para ir dando forma al arma, luego de cinco horas de trabajo duro pude ver mi trabajo dando frutos, pero sabia que esto solo era el inicio, es hora de que vaya a comer algo, si no tendré problemas luego, pues mi estomago gruñía como una fiera.

"oye, oye, ya te escuche, hmmm, creo que iré por un poco de-"

Me detuve en seco al escuchar un gran escandalo en alguna parte de mi casa, parecía que un toro había entrado a mi casa y estaba destrozando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, pero había algo en el ambiente que me dejo helado, algo que no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo.

"m...magia..."

Saliendo de mi estupor corrí en dirección del ruido y la fuente de aquella energía, parecía venir de... no... NO... NO...

"MI CUARTO NO¡"

Corrí rápidamente a mi cuarto, subiendo las escaleras como si mi vida dependiera de ello y efectivamente, algo extraño estaba pasando en el, un portal de gran magnitud estaba arrastrando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, la fuerza era tremenda y sentía como poco a poco me acercaba a este, miraba con horror como el portal me estaba arrastrando a un lugar desconocido, solo podía ver luz blanca salir de este y lo peor de todo era que se estaba extendiendo y... acaso... se acerco mas?

"PUTA MADRE, ME BA A ABSORBER ¡"

Cuando estuve a escasos centímetros del portal, este detuvo su fuerza de succión y se quedo quieto por unos momentos, solo para que cuando me acercara a el este estallara en una gran luz que me cegó, la fuerza de la explosión fue tan fuerte que solo sentí que una enorme fuerza me arrojó en contra de la pared, mi cuarto por desgracia tuvo una suerte peor, pues por culpa de esta explosión ahora todo estaba hecho un desastre, incluso algunas de mis pertenencias se comenzaron a quemar por alguna razón, haciendo que el lugar comenzara a humearse rápidamente, al no tener opción, invoque mis energías y lancé una gran cantidad de agua sobre todo el fuego, impidiendo que el fuego se propagara por toda la casa.

"jeje.. cough, cough, quien necesita un extinguidor cuando puedes hacer esto?"

Como había mucho humo no podía ver muy bien que digamos, trate de ventilar un poco el humo abriendo la ventana, pero al acercarme a la ventana tropecé con algo en el suelo, justo donde el portal se había abierto momentos antes, acaso... acaso alguien o algo pudo pasar por el portal?... demonios, es mejor ver que diablos es esto.

Abrí las ventanas y deje que el humo se esparciera, con un poco de ayuda claro, que? no me vean así, debo seguir usando mis habilidades de alguna forma.

Cuando el humo salió por completo voltee y me sorprendí de lo que vi en el suelo, tendido en el y con algunas marcas de quemaduras en su ropa se encontraba una figura humanoide, al inicio pensé que mi mente me jugaba una broma, pero al ver más de cerca me di cuenta que para mi horror estaba viendo claramente a un dragon en mitad de mi cuarto, inconsciente y algo golpeado, vaya, sea lo que sea que trajo a este mundo a este chico en verdad se entretuvo con el antes de traerlo.

...

...

...

Oh... esperaban que me sacara de onda por esto? jeje, creanme, luego de vivir por muchos siglos vez cosas que ni tu creerías posibles, eso y el internet ayuda mucho, pero me deja intrigado el chico, quien es? como fue posible que llegara a este mundo, quien lo trajo? y lo mas importante, por que esta aquí? solo conozco dos lugares del cual pudo haber salido, pero al ver sus ropas se que no puede venir de uno de ellos, lo que solo me deja con una opción.

Suspirando al ver el estado de mi cuarto tome al dragon y lo lleve a uno de los cuartos de mi casa, pensando una y otra vez de donde había venido, pero parecía algo imposible, ya hacia siglos desde que tuve noticias de ese lugar, tal vez este dragon me pueda ayudar a saber de... ellos.

Era algo lógico pero difícil de digerir para mi mente, ese lugar era un simple recuerdo para mi, uno grato por cierto, pero al final era solo eso, un recuerdo, no podía creer que tenia a un habitante de ese lugar en mi propia casa y de esta manera.

Vaya, esta vez si que me fui por un rato, pues al regresar de mi pequeño tren de pensamientos me encontré en la entrada a uno de los cuartos extra de mi casa, al bajar la vista vi que el dragon seguía durmiendo, agitandose un poco en sus sueños y haciendome algo difícil mantenerlo entre mis brazos, al tener dificultad para mantenerlo a raya entre rápidamente a la habitación, estaba muy obscuro, pero aun así podía caminar entre la obscuridad, pues conocía de pies a cabeza esta casa, una vez estuve enfrente de la cama deje al dragon en ella, mientras salía del cuarto mi mente no dejaba de pensar en dos cosas, una, como es que este dragón llego a mi cuarto y dos... que era eso que sentí cuando se agitaba?, era como dos bolsas de gelatina, meh, deben ser cosas de dragones.

Como tenia un rato libre decidí comer algo rápido antes de irme a dormir, después de todo, hoy había sido un día algo largo para mi, tenia algunas cosas en la cabeza, entre ellas el arma que me pidieron, por alguna razón podía sentir un vinculo con ella, eso y también estaba el hecho de que un dragón viviente estaba en mi casa, siendo transportado de un lugar muy lejano que em traía muchos recuerdos, acaso... mis amigos estarán bien?, seguirán siendo los reyes de aquel lugar?... esto me tiene muy confundido, pues luego de haber pasado mucho sin saber de ellos ahora... esto pasa... han pasado que?... unos cuantos siglos de este lado... que paso en cuanto me fui y deje atrás a mis amigos?... agh... tendré que esperar para ver que rayos pasa aquí, esto es algo imposible.

 **'es tan imposible como decir que nosotros sigamos vivos no lo crees?'**

Mi mente me hablo de la nada, debería asustarme, cierto, si no fuera que eh podido comunicarme con ella y otras 'entes' dentro de mi, ignorando mi mente, deje salir un suspiro y pensé en todo lo raro que ah pasado en mi vida y como ya ni me inmuto cuando pasan, como lo que acaba de pasar apenas unos momentos antes.

"es un hecho... estoy loco y soy muy raro"

 **'tranquilo, aun nos tienes a nosotros'**

"... callate cerebro"

Esa noche tuve una gran serie de sueños, algunos recuerdos de mi pasado, otros e anhelos que jamas podría tener, como los de tener a mi familia a mi lado, podía ver a mi querida esposa sonriendome, a mi hija y a mi familia, todos mirandome con cariño y apoyandome, pero todo se convirtió en fuego, quemandolos rápidamente y dejando escuchar la voz de uno de mis peores enemigos que jamas haya enfrentado.

 _"JA, eres patético, no pudiste salvarlos de mi"_

Sentía como mi rabia explotaba al escuchar aquella voz, muchos la confundirían con la de un angel con lo armoniosa que suena, pero se que detrás de ella habita un ser despreciable, al reconocer la voz, grite a los aires, mirando a todos lados, esperando que ese bastardo apareciera frente a mi.

"MUESTRATE LAROX"

 _"oh, alguien esta ansioso de verme de nuevo, pero no te preocupes, pronto nos veremos nuevamente... hermano"_

Sentía como mi mente regresaba rápidamente a mi cuerpo, pero no pude evitar escuchar esa carcajada maligna de ese cabron... esto... esto en solo un sueño... lo se... siempre lo eh tenido, pero aun así... hay algo que me dice que pronto dejara de ser solo un sueño y será una horrible pesadilla.

Desperté rápidamente y encontré algo que me dejo atónito... estaba sudando como loco, respiraba agitadamente y sentía algo de pesadez en mi cuerpo, rayos... tenia mucho que no tenia un sueño como ese, las imágenes eran las mismas, pero podía sentir el aura de Larox en alguna parte, sentía como el peso de esa terrible aura me aplastaba lentamente, no... eso... eso es solo mi imaginación...

"(suspiro) es demasiado temprano para este tipo de mamadas"

Al levantarme del sillón en el que dormí anoche (maldito portal) me encamine de vuelta a la fragua, aun tenia mucho que hacer antes de completarla y este día quiero avanzar bien, pero no dejo de pensar que olvido algo...

 **"tal vez se trata de-"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Escuche un fuerte grito de una chica, provenía de arriba, pero eso era imposible, arriba estaba el... dragon... oh... entonces lo que sentí ayer eran... oh...

Dejando a un lado mis pensamientos perversos corrí a ver que estaba pasando, el grito seguía y seguía y parecía que no pararía pronto, vaya, en verdad que tiene buenos pulmones esta chica, al llegar me encontré cara a cara con el... ahem... la dragona, al verla bien llevaba una sudadera que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, con todo y capucha que cubría parte de su rostro, unos pantalones algo rasgados y por alguna razón no llevaba zapatos, hmm, creo que no los necesita del todo, recuerden... escamas y todo eso, podía ver algunas escamas púrpuras y otras verdes que bajaban por su barbilla, tal vez hasta su abdomen, no me atrevo a averiguar hasta que partes llegan.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo uno al otro extrañados, pero lo inesperado paso luego de mantener el juego de 'mirame sin parpadear'.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Con un grito como el de hace rato, la dragona azoto la puerta en mi cara, dandome un fuerte golpe en la nariz que hizo que callera al suelo mientras rodaba en el por el dolor, digan lo que digan, si, soy un ser de incalculable poder, pero eso no evita que sienta los golpes, no soy inmune al dolor.

"no puede ser... no puede ser... esto... esto es un sueño... Twilight debe estar jugando con mi mente..."

Podía escuchar del otro lado de la puerta como la chica intentaba recobrar su sanidad con esas frases, repitiendolas una y otra vez, luego de recuperarme del dolor (y de saborear un poco de sangre de mi boca... rayos... eso dolió... me mordí la lengua) me levante lentamente y encare la puerta, tentando un poco mis opciones, podía entrar como si nada o podía tratar de persuadir a la chica que no era una amenaza para ella, ademas, por lo que escucho si entro a la fuerza seria peor para ambos.

"oye... no soy tan feo... o si?"

 **'no lo se... te has visto últimamente en un espejo?'**

Dejando a un lado el comentario de mi mente me quede esperando una respuesta, cuando no hubo alguna toque lentamente la puerta, esperando que la chica respondiera, pero aun así no había ninguna respuesta.

"esto... te encuentras bien?, estas herida o algo?"

"esto no es real... no es real... no puede ser real"

"je... me temo decir que es muy real"

Luego de escuchar un poco de movimiento dentro del cuarto pude ver como la puerta se abría lentamente, dejandome ver uno de los ojos de la pobre dragona asustada, unos hermosos ojos esmeralda me miraban con algo de inseguridad y temor, por lo que solo pude sonreirle calmadamente, al ver esto, la chica abrió lentamente la puerta, dejandome verla nuevamente, parecía algo cansada, incluso su mirada era algo apagada, dejandome algo preocupado.

"esta todo bien?"

"tu... tu eres..."

"hmm? acaso... nos conocemos de algún lado?"

"no... almenos no así..."

"estas bien? te noto algo... tensa y cansada"

"si... es solo que..."

La chica no termino su frase pues por poco caía al suelo a causa del cansancio, al tocarle la frente supe que estaba pasando.

"rayos... estas ardiendo, tranquila, te ayudare"

La chica no dijo nada, solo respiraba un poco pesadamente mientras la cargada de vuelta a la cama (malditos pervertidos), cuando la recosté salí corriendo a mi jardín personal y tome las plantas necesarias para ayudar a la dragona, muchos me llamaban paranoico al tener este jardín de plantas medicinales y ahora me río de ellos, pues lo que tiene la chica ya lo eh visto antes, es un daño colateral de la transportación que tuvo, debe adaptarse a este mundo o morirá.

una vez termine mi medicina la lleve rápidamente a la chica, la pobre debe estar sufriendo bastante, al llegar confirme mi teoría, la dragona se agitaba de un lado al otro, tratando de quitarse algo que no estaba, gimiendo del dolor que le provocaba un cambio de ambiente tan grande.

"rayos, tranquila niña, te ayudare, bebe esto"

Le puse el frasco con la mezcla en los labios y ella comenzó a tomar la formula de forma desesperada, yo aria lo mismo en su caso, pues es un tormento estar en esta situación, después de todo, me paso la primera vez que llegue a-

"COUGH COUGH COUGH"

"oye, oye, tranquila, tomalo con calma"

La chica comenzó a relajarse lentamente y a dejar de moverse tanto, la medicina estaba haciendo lo suyo y por fin podía relajarse un poco, podía ver que tenia algunos espasmos aun, pero estos se calmaban lentamente a medida que la medicina hacia efecto, una vez estaba completada la transferencia la chica durmió plácidamente, no despertara en un buen rato, pero despertara con un hambre de los mil demonios.

"bueno... es hora de ir a comprar para comer"

 **"y sabes siquiera que come?"**

"es una dragona, debe comer lo mismo que yo"

Salí de mi casa y monte mi motocicleta, como estaba bastante lejos de la ciudad sabia que tardaría en regresar, solo espero llegar antes que la chica despierte, si no, tendré una nevera vacía.

 **POV ?**

"donde... donde estoy?"

Esa pregunta fue lo primero que inundo mi mente al despertar en un cuarto desconocido, sintiendo que mi cabeza iba a estallar y mi estomago me dolía mientras gruñía, trate de recordar un poco de lo que había pasado y todo me llego como una patada de Applejack, haciendo que me levantara de golpe de la cama y comenzara a sudar por la situación en la que estoy ahora mismo.

"no puede ser... en... en verdad estoy en la casa de Edrubain?"

Al mirar el cuarto pude notar un leve olor en el ambiente, parecía... humo... no se que paso antes de haber... llegado a este lugar, solo se que Twilight estaba trabajando en un nuevo hechizo que el príncipe le mando, luego de realizarlo el y la princesa llegaron muy agitados y... luego solo vi el portal que me mando a este lugar... pero esto no puede ser... se supone que esto es algo ficticio... algo sacado de una caricatura... pero lo peor de todo era el... no podía ver la fiera cara de un guerrero como el que sale en las historietas... si no a alguien calmado y tranquilo... se supone que el es un fiero guerrero, pero... no... debo ver que rayos esta pasando aquí y cuando lo haga... Twilight me las va a pagar, dijo que el hechizo era seguro... en que diantres me metí ahora?

"grrrr"

Al escuchar nuevamente mi estomago solo podía pensar en comer algo, me moría de hambre por alguna razón, por lo que me levante lentamente de la cama y decidí explorar un poco en la casa, esperando encontrar algo para comer.

Luego de deambular un rato por la casa encontré la cocina, al abrir las puertas me lleve una horrible sorpresa, pues en un plato envuelto con plástico había un gran trozo de carne en la nevera, sentía como mi estomago se retorcía al ver tal escena tan barbárica, pero mi mente me dio la peor vista que podía imaginar, una en la cual el guerrero me mataba y me convertía en su cena¡

"no... jeje... no puede ser... el... el me ayudo... no me comería... verdad?"

Por mas que intentaba darle vuelta al asunto mi mente seguía en la idea de que este ser me quería para su cena, que solo me había ayudado para poder disfrutar de mis gritos e imploraciones para que luego me diera una muerte horrible, cuando me había decidido a correr lejos de este lugar un ruido me llamo la atención, venia fuera de la casa, al ver por la ventana vi que estaba rodeada de un bosque que parecía no tener fin, dejandome aterrada, no tenia a donde correr ni forma de pedir ayuda, comencé a llorar un poco al saber que mi fin estaba cerca, pero no me iría sin dar batalla.

Armandome con una sartén camine lentamente a la puerta principal, mientras escuchaba como del otro lado ese cabron se acercaba lentamente a la puerta, parecía hablar solo, pues escuchaba como respondía a alguien más, pero no podía escuchar al otro tipo, levante la sartén en el aire y espere pacientemente a que abriera la puerta, no se dirá que la dragona Spine no dio batalla antes de irse al gran campo santo.

 **POV Edrubain**

 _"entonces Leo, cuando tendré mi arma?"_

"jejeje, tranquilo chico, ya esta lista, solo falta mandarla y tendrás una de las mejores armas del mundo"

 _"eso espero, quiero impresionar a mis amigos"_

"je, con decirles que tienes un arma forjada por mi lo harás, en fin, te dejo, es hora de comer y tengo... visitas inesperadas"

 _"oh, lo lamento, que tengas buen provecho"_

"gracias bro, cuidate y espero que la espada sea de tu agrado"

En cuanto colgué escuche como mi musica se volvia a reproducir en el audifono era bueno que no tuviera que preocuparme por tener las manos llenas, lo bueno fue que no me estrelle con esa señora cuando manejaba con todo y la comida.

 **'lo dije antes y lo diré siempre, uno de estos días nos mataremos nosotros mismos'**

Jeje, eso seria algo anticlimatico, en fin, con algo de dificultad abrí lentamente la puerta, pero por las pequeñas ventanas de la puerta podía ver que la dragona había despertado, genial, justo a tiempo, cuando por fin abrí la puerta tome aire y pensaba sorprender un poco a la chica, jamas esta de más un poco de adrenalina fluyendo por tu sistema.

"HORA DE COMER"

Al levantar la vista el que se llevo la sorpresa fui yo, pues pude ver a la dragona con una sartén en las manos, mismo que se conoció muy íntimamente con mi cabeza, por segunda vez en el día podía saborear mi propia sangre en mi boca, por el golpe deje caer la comida que traía, girando en el aire solo para encontrarme con el frío suelo de mi casa... hmmm... tal vez debería poner alfombra.

 **'nos acaban de golpear con una sartén y piensas en esto ahora?'**

No pude contestar pues pronto sentí el abrazo de mi vieja amiga la inconsciencia, dejandome en un futuro un tanto incierto, rodeado de una perfectamente comestible comida china, sniff... que hizo para que esa pobre comida para que mereciera tal trato?.

 **POV Spines.**

Me quede mirando el cuerpo de mi captor, temblando un poco por la adrenalina que fluía por mi cuerpo, no lo podía creer... el legendario guerrero, incansable y poderoso... vencido por una sartén...

"lo... lo logre... vencí... a Edrubain..."

Casi no podía contener mi alegría, SEGUIRIA VIVA, al ver mas de cerca su cuerpo vi que este temblaba un poco, me preocupaba un poco que hubiera exagerado un poco con el golpe, pero tenia que pensar en mi salud antes de la de este monstruo, pues no dejaría que me comiera, cualquiera con cerebro sabría a que se refería con ese grito, mejor me voy antes de que...

Me detuve en seco al captar un aroma en el aire, podía oler distintas especias y platillos debajo de el, al ver mas de cerca me asombre de ver dos contenedores de comida llenos aplastados por el cuerpo de Edrubain, en ese momento mi mente se quedo en blanco... acaso... había ido por comida para que ambos comiéramos?

"... oh, oh..."

Ahora si estaba en problemas, no solo había entrado sin permiso a la casa de un ser poderoso, si no que lo había golpeado en la cabeza con una sartén¡, es un hecho, estoy muerta, comenze nuevamente a sudar frío al pensar en que me haría un licántropo furioso del calibre de Edrubain, pero me helé al escuchar como gemía y se comenzaba a levantar lentamente, se tomo la cabeza y cuando estuvo completamente levantado me miro a los ojos, podía sentir algunas lagrimas en mis ojos por saber que me esperaría un final horrible, pero en lugar de ver ira y odio solo vi confusión.

"oye... solo bastaba decir que no querías comida china"

"yo... yo..."

"suspiro, supongo que me lo gano por tratar de sorprenderte en fin, dame un segundo, tratare de arreglar esto"

Con cuidado, Edrubain comenzó a levantar lo mejor que pudo de la comida, pero la gran mayoría estaba mas haya de ser salvada, solo podía ver avergonzada como levantaba la comida, no puedo creer que me haya dejado llevar por mis pensamientos de esta manera.

"espero no te moleste un poco de lobo en la comida jajajajaja"

Me dijo mientras me presentaba el plato de comida, solo podía mirarlo algo extrañada... acaso... no me va a gritar o algo así?.

"p-p-pero yo-"

"tranquila nena, hay mas comida en la casa, solo que pensé que te gustaría probar un poco de la comida de este mundo, ademas, es la mejor, no hay nada mejor que una buena comida china para alegrarse el día"

Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, no lo podía creer, en las historias el era un ser sanguinario y sin escrúpulos, que tomaba ventaja de cualquier situación para poder sobrevivir, era un mercenario sin alma... pero al verlo tan tranquilo y bondadoso... acaso... no es el mismo que se describe en las historietas?

Al perderme en mis pensamientos no vi cuando se fue a la cocina, solo podía ver incrédula el plato de comida un poco maltratada ante mi... supongo que me deje llevar por mi imaginación nuevamente, tal vez la carne no sea-

"por cierto, espero te guste la carne picante, es la mejor JAJAJAJA"

Mire lentamente hacia abajo y mis peores miedos se confirmaron, pues en el plato había un pedazo de carne con todo y el hueso pegado a el, humeando junto al resto de la comida...

"p-p-p-pero... yo no... como carne..."

"... dejame ver si entiendo... eres una dragona... y no comes carne?"

"jamas la eh probado... de donde vengo eso es un tabú"

"hmmm... que rara eres"

Sentía como un sonrojo se aplacaba en mi rostro y mi ira se elevaba, EL ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE SOY RARA?

"TU ERES EL RARO, TE GOLPEE CON UNA SARTÉN Y HACES COMO SI NO PASARA NADA¡"

"meh, me las eh visto peores"

No lo podía creer... ESTA LOCO... bueno... supongo que no puedo hacer nada ahora... salvo esperar a que alguien me rescate de este manicomio.

 **POV Edrubain**

Luego de preparar un poco de comida me senté a la mesa, al ver que la dragona seguía hay parada la llame a la mesa, parecía que tenia mucho en la mente, no la culpo, supongo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente y la verdad es que en lo personal tengo muchas preguntas, luego de dar el primer bocado a mi filete me limpie lentamente la boca y encare nuevamente a la dragona, era hora de saber quien rayos es y por que esta aquí.

"oye, por cierto, no hemos tenido tiempo de presentarnos, quien eres?"

"soy Spines... lamento lo de la sartén"

"jeje, tranquila, como dije, eh tenido peores experiencias, pero de donde vienes? como llegaste aquí?"

"vengo de un lugar llamado Ponyville, en cuanto a como llegue aquí... mi hermana intentaba hacer un hechizo que el príncipe le mando, pero... creo que salió todo mal"

"hmmm... ya veo... una dragona no debería estar haciendo magia, eso es peligroso para ustedes"

"pero ella es una unicornio, una de gran poder, por eso fue que se hizo alumna del príncipe Solaris"

Mientras escuchaba a la chica retome mi comida, pero al oír ese nombre me paralice, deje caer mis cubiertos mientras que el nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza, era cierto entonces... esta chica de alguna forma fue transportada de Equis a Asterad... sentía como todo me daba vueltas, pues mi mente me inundaba de recuerdos y pensamientos, de viejas promesas y retos inconclusos, fue tal mi sorpresa que incluso comenze a temblar un poco por tal revelación.

"oye, estas bien?"

"si...jejeje... pero me parece que dijiste... jejeje... Solaris"

"si, el y su hermana han gobernado Equestria por siglos, pero luego de un problema entre ellos la princesa fue exiliada a la luna, pero todo volvió a la normalidad cuando volvieron a reunirse con ayuda de mi hermana y nuestros amigos"

Sentía como un tic nervioso atacaba mi ojo... Solaris... exilio a Luna¡?... ok... tranquilo... tiene que tener una buena explicación para eso...

 **"LEO APLASTA, DESTRUYE Y DESTROZA SOLARIS¡"**

"ok... una... pregunta... dijiste algo de un hechizo... de cual... se trataba?..."

Solaris... si es el que creo que es entonces yo-

"uno de transportación interdimencional, antes de ser tragada por el portal pude ver que ambos llegaron muy alarmados, parecían tener miedo de algo, no pude escuchar de que se trataba, solo pude ver sus rostros llenos de angustia"

"je... jejeje... jejejejeje... Solaris... si algún día te encuentro... espero que prepares tu asiento real... por que voy por ti..."

 **POV Narrador**

Nos transportaremos un segundo a Equestria, donde los elementos de la armonía y los príncipes de equestria miraban atónitos el punto en que Spine fue atrapada por el portal, pero momentos después el príncipe Solaris tuvo un mal presentimiento, al igual que un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo, aun siendo un dios, aun llevando una armadura impenetrable para muchos, incluso siendo uno de los guerreros mas aclamados de Equestria, el príncipe tembló de terror por unos segundos, mirando con horror hacia el infinito, como si viera una gran amenaza para su... ahem... posadera real, todas se exaltaron al ver esto, incluyendo a su hermana, quien miraba con algo de duda y temor a su hermano mayor.

"que pasa hermano?"

"... llegamos tarde..."

"eso es mas que obvio, ahora tenemos que ver como podemos traer de vuelta a la pobre Spines"

"no Luna... es tarde... estoy condenado..."

"pero que dices? que esta-"

Luna se quedo en silencio unos momentos, mirando con horror a su hermano al entender que es lo que pasaba, intentaba encontrar una solución a las miles de preguntas que inundaban su mente, una respuesta clara y satisfactoria, pero no habia alguna, pues entendio por fin que había aterrado tanto a su hermano, pues solo habian tres seres a los que el le temia y por ende ella misma, ambos miraron lentamente el circulo de cenizas que dejo atrás el portal, mirando con miedo esa mancha, como si se tratara de un circulo de invocación de algo horrible, ambos dejaron salir solo una palabra que dejo atónitas a todas.

"Edrubain..."

 **POV Edrubain**

Luego de calmarme y planear mi gran venganza en ese cabron retome mi platica con la chica, hasta que llegamos a un tema que seria algo difícil de platicar con ella.

"y entonces cuando me puedes ayudar a volver a casa? por lo que entiendo puedes hacerlo no?"

"sss... acerca de eso..."

"si?"

"... no podrás volver en el estado en que te encuentras ahora, no puedo permitirlo y antes de que grites iracunda te tengo malas noticias, es un milagro que estés aquí y ahora, puedo ver tus energías, están muy débiles y parece ser tu estado normal, como llegaste con vida aquí, es un misterio para mi"

La dragona me miraba incrédula, podía ver rabia en su mirada, pero esta cambio de inmediato para dar paso a la nostalgia y la tristeza, pero sobretodo, desesperanza, una mirada que me traía recuerdos un tanto agridulces, pero no podía mentirle, era simplemente imposible que pudiera hacer un viaje así, dos ni imaginarlo, moriría en el transcurso, solo había una alternativa y no creo que le agrade mucho a Spine, pero supongo que al menos tener una oportunidad es mejor que nada.

"se que duele, la verdad siempre duele pero libera, siempre lo eh dicho, pero hey, que me dirías si te digo que hay una oportunidad?"

Spines levanto la vista casi al instante que mis palabras salían de mi boca, podía ver algunas lagrimas en su rostro, pero se las limpio rápidamente al escuchar que había una oportunidad, pero en lo personal no creo que sea una buena idea al final.

 **+todo lo que vale la pena es lo mas difícil, tu más que nadie debería saberlo+**

Y hay va doctor corazón, es algo arriesgado incluso para mi... pero almenos tengo que intentar llevar a esta chica a su hogar... ademas de que aun tengo una cuenta pendiente con Solaris y ahora que puedo, le puedo dar todo lo que se merece.

"cual es... DIME¡"

"tranquila niña, no es fácil, esto llevara algo de tiempo y-"

"no me importa"

"será un largo camino"

"tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"

"... puedes morir en el proceso"

"... y?... si no estoy con mi familia no merece la pena vivir"

Al haber dicho eso Spine libero una gran cantidad de recuerdos que flotaban en mi mente como un enjambre de abejas furiosas, pero fue su frase la que me toco una fibra sensible de mi ser, suspiro, tiene siglos desde que hice esto, pero supongo que al final valdrá la pena hacerlo.

"entonces, estas dispuesta a todo?"

"si, quiero volver a mi mundo"

"entonces... dime, alguna vez has escuchado el termino prana?"

"...que?"

"jeje... veo que esto será mas largo de lo que pensaba, antes que nada, tengo una idea para poder comunicarnos con tus amigos, prepara un discurso algo rapido, te quedaras un rato con migo"

"cuanto tiempo?"

"tal vez unos meses... tal vez años, todo dependera de ti"

"no importa, me esforzare para volver con ellos"

Ah... lo que es ser joven jejeje, bueno, la comida se acabo, es hora de preparar todo lo que necesito, solo espero recordar como hacerlo, tiene mucho desde que me comunique al otro lado, ... esto será divertido.

Una vez tenia todo en orden (luego de horas de trabajo arduo por cierto) tenia un circulo de fuego frente a mi, mientras cantaba los hechizos y arrojaba las hierbas necesarias podía ver que Spines estaba algo ansiosa, vaya, solo un día y en verdad los extraña mucho, puedo ver un poco de inseguridad en su mirada, pero al verme a los ojos esta se disolvió y me dejo ver determinación, jeje, espero que pueda mantenerse en el viaje que le espera.

"todo listo, cuando tu digas Spine"

"q-que harás?"

"si todo sale como debe, podré crear un pequeño portal de vuelta a tu mundo, solo que lo único que podrá pasar es algo muy pequeño y sin vida, lamento que no pueda hacer más por ahora"

"no... esta bien... te lo agradezco mucho... significa mucho para mi"

"venga, venga, me vas a hacer llorar, bien, como solo puede pasar algo pequeño solo podrás enviar a lo mucho una carta o algo que haga saber que estas bien, yo ya tengo la mía"

"espera... para quien es esa carta?"

"oh, para alguien especial, tu tranquila, tiene siglos desde que pude hacer esto y la verdad no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad, pero bueno, apurate, esto es algo difícil de mantener jejeje"

Con algo de inseguridad, Spines comenzó a redactar su carta, le di su espacio para que pudiera escribir lo mejor que pudiera sin presionarla, además, es una carta para sus seres queridos, no soy algún idiota insensible como para leerla, cuando termino, me dio la carta y la amarre junto con la mía, todo estaba listo, era ahora o nunca.

"bien, si no vas a enviar nada más entonces-"

"ESPERA"

"... uh?"

"... estas seguro... que les llegara a ellos?"

"la verdad?... no del todo... pero debemos tener fé, si no les llega... alguien la encontrara, si la cago, bueno, ni modos JAJAJAJAJA"

"... en verdad estas loco"

"JA, y aun así quieres mi ayuda jajajajajaja"

Mientras reía arroje las cartas al fuego, cuando estas tocaron el fuego, un gran destello se disparo, dejandonos ciegos por unos momentos, pero cuando se apago, el fuego había desaparecido junto con ellas... oh-oh... espero que el fuego no llegue también... oh bueno.

"bien... esta hecho... no se que escribiste, pero espero que les hayas dicho que tardaremos un poco en poder llevarte a casa, en fin, es hora de empezar"

"empezar que?"

"tu entrenamiento por supuesto"

"QUE?, como que mi-"

"te dije que este seria un camino largo y arduo, a partir de ahora seré tu maestro, si en verdad quieres volver a tu hogar deberás entrenar duro junto a mi, de una vez te lo advierto, mientras estemos en el entrenamiento seré duro e incluso cruel con tigo, te enseñare cosas que te maravillaran y aterraran al mismo tiempo, pero sobretodo, te enseñare a como enfrentarte con migo, si logras vencerme, podrás ir a casa"

"... p-pero yo no quiero lastimar a nadie"

"y crees que lo harás si aprendes con migo?"

"b-b-bueno... es solo que..."

"oh vamos, hay muchas cosas que debes aprender del mundo, ademas, jamas esta de más saber como defenderte, después de todo, si quieres tener la fuerza para volver tendrás que entrenar tu cuerpo y mente para hacer eso, así que te preguntare una vez más, quieres volver a casa o quieres vivir por siempre aquí?"

Spines bajo la mirada sin decir nada, lo único que podía ver era como su cuerpo temblaba un poco a causa de la impotencia, se que esto es duro para ella, pero debo darle la opción a ella, pues jamas obligare a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere, la brisa de la noche jugaba un poco con nuestras ropas, la luna brillaba alegremente en el cielo y las hojas de los arboles caían lentamente a causa de la misma brisa que daba calma al ambiente, espere un poco de tiempo y cuando pensé que seria en vano esperar, por mi llego mi respuesta.

Spines levanto la mirada y sus ojos brillaban junto a la luz de la luna, mostrando una mirada fiera y llena de determinación, pero lo que hizo que sonriera fue el hecho de que sin mediar palabras, Spines salto a la batalla, sus garras apuntando a mi corazón, su mirada firme en la mía, ese fuego de esperanza nuevamente vivo en su ser.

"YO VOLVERE A CASA DE UNA FORMA U OTRA"

"PUES VEN ENTONCES MI QUERIDA ALUMNA, ES UNA HERMOSA NOCHE PARA ENTRENAR"


	2. Chapter 2

_"La grandeza de un hombre no se mide por su valor, se mide por su acción"_

 _Armando VD._

 **Mundo nuevo sin ningún recuerdo**

 _"Papi"_

"Eh?"

 _"papi, donde estas?"_

"quien... quien eres?"

 _"amor, despierta¡"_

"que es esto?"

 _"papi, tengo miedo"_

"quienes son?... quien... quien soy yo?"

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH CORRE XARA CORRE"_

"pero que-"

 _"MAMI, DONDE ESTA PAPI¡"_

"QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?¡"

 _"DESPIERTA EDRUBAIN, YA VIENE, YA VIENE ¡"_

 _De la nada, todo se cubrió de fuego y una risa malévola que helaría el corazón de cualquiera se escucho mientras mi mente regresaba en si, dejandome con mas dudas que respuestas._

Desperté de un golpe, sudando como loco y respirando agitadamente, lo primero que me di cuenta es que no tengo ninguna memoria, solo lo que recuerdo de ese sueño extraño... quien... quien soy?... donde estoy? pero más importante... quien viene?.

Trate de levantarme solo para llevarme una horrenda sorpresa, estaba muy mal herido, mi cuerpo apenas y me respondía y me costaba respirar, al tratar de recordar un poco de mi pasado un gran dolor punzante me recorría toda la cabeza, era como si me fuera a explotar, pero eso no era lo peor, si no que me encontraba en un bosque desconocido, tendido en el suelo y con heridas graves, sin saber siquiera por que las tengo.

Levante mi cabeza lentamente para revisar mi cuerpo, esperando que con esto me diera una idea de quien puedo ser, llevaba una gabardina café que me cubría gran parte del cuerpo, debajo de ella podía ver las distintas heridas que recorrían mi cuerpo, mismas que me gritaban desesperadas para que consiguiera algo de ayuda, mis pantalones eran negros con grabados de flamas recorriendo las piernas y debajo llevaba un chaleco de piel que me cubría el torso, nuevamente, podía ver las distintas heridas de lo que pareció una batalla feroz, al dejar caer mi cabeza por el tremendo esfuerzo que significaba siquiera levantarla me di cuenta de algo peculiar, estaba enfrente de una casa, por alguna extraña razón sabia que era la mía, y nuevamente al tratar de recordar sobre ella el dolor regreso a mi cabeza.

"que... que mierda esta pasando?"

Poco a poco sentía como mis fuerzas regresaban a mi, algo muy extraño, pues por lo que veo, estoy al borde de la muerte, pero ahora siento como si... mi cuerpo se regenerara lentamente...

Nuevamente levante la cabeza y para mi sorpresa mi cuerpo comenzaba a regenerarse frente a mi, como si fuera alguna clase de hechizo o algo así... espera... como se que es un hechizo?... que diantres soy?.

Deje que mi cuerpo se "regenerara" (no se como llamarlo) y cuando tenia las fuerzas suficientes me levante lentamente del suelo, al ver a mi alrededor pude ver un gran circulo de cenizas a mi alrededor, no solo de mi, si no de la casa misma, como si hubiera caído del cielo o algo así... esto... esto es muy confuso... quien soy?... que hago aquí?... estoy... muerto?... no... puedo sentir... el dolor me recuerda que sigo vivo y-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH"

Nuevamente mi cerebro decidió tomar un tour por el camino del dolor, pero esta vez recordé algo, una dama... atendiendo mis heridas y mirandome con una sonrisa compasiva, su pelo era negro como la noche, sus ojos eran dos zafiros que brillaban en medio de la noche y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, llevaba un vestido blanco digno de la realeza y en su mano había un trapo lleno de sangre que se acercaba lentamente a mi labio, podía sentir el típico ardor del alcohol atendiendo una herida abierta y de la nada, su voz melodiosa lleno mis oídos.

 _"oh, tranquilo bebe llorón, recuerda, el dolor te recuerda que sigues vivo"_

 _"lo se, pero aun así..."_

 _"JA, el gran lobo malo se queja por un labio abierto"_

 _"oye, eso es ofensivo"_

 _"je, tranquilo Edrubain, no le contare a tu gente que lloraste por esto"_

 _"hmm, es bueno saber que siempre cuento con tigo-"_

 _ASTRID_

El dolor fue tan grande que antes que lo supiera, volví a desmayarme, dejandome tendido en el suelo nuevamente, pero mi mente, ahora mas activa, seguía recordando una y otra vez ese nombre, como si fuera una de las cosas mas maravillosas que jamas me haya pasado en toda la vida.

 **POV Narrador.**

Nos encontramos en Canterlot, ciudad sagrada de Equestria, hogar de las princesas de la misma nación que ah traído tanta paz y harmonía a este mundo luego de su pasado turbio, como siempre, se puede ver a Celestia, monarca del día sentada en el trono, escuchando atentamente las peticiones de sus subitos, como siempre, su pelaje blanco brilla con intensidad, haciendo contraste con su hermosa melena, la figura esbelta y monumental de la princesa era cubierta por su vestido estilo romano, su corona descansaba en su cabeza, misma que se recargaba en su palma, con una expresión de aburrimiento digna de un preso en cadena perpetua, frente a ella, un par de ponies luchaban sin cesar por un terreno baldío que ninguno necesitaba en verdad, era simplemente por el hecho de tenerlo.

'ugh... por que siempre pasa lo mismo con mis ponies?, por que no puede haber nada interesante por aquí?'

Como si se hubiera tratado de un deseo, las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a su hermana menor, su melena era un desastre y aun llevaba puesta su pijama, unas ojeras se podían divisar en su rostro, era de esperar, para ella era una hora muy tarde para estar despierta, pero lo que llamo la atención de todos fue la cara de angustia y terror que marcaba su rostro, lo que paro en seco a todos en la sala del trono.

"hermana... que esta-"

"CELESTIA, NUESTRA TIERRA ESTA EN GRAVE PELIGRO"

Al escuchar esto, Celestia ordeno a todos los presentes abandonar la sala de inmediato, los nobles que antes peleaban entre si salieron corriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, pues aun tenían muy presente su temor por Luna, o mejor dicho, su alterego, Nightmare Moon, lo que dejo un poco dolida a Luna, pero aun se mantuvo firme mientras todos en la sala se retiraban, dejandola sola con su hermana.

"Luna, que pasa, por que estas tan alterada, parece que viste un fantasma"

"oh hermana, si tan solo fuera eso lo que vimos, no... no un fantasma... un demonio... un enemigo del pasado que ah regresado con una venganza"

Celestia al escuchar esto, se levanto lentamente de su trono, acercandose lentamente a su hermana y mirando de reojo los vitrales que decoraban la sala, unos de un grupo de chicas enfrentando distintas amenazas a estas tierras y otro en el cual se mostraba a la nueva princesa de Equestria, perdiendose un poco en los recuerdos mientras avanzaba lentamente para confrontar a su aterrada hermana, una vez estuvo cerca, Celestia envolvió en un abrazo a su hermana para intentar calmarla, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que Luna estaba temblando, dejando a Celestia muy confundida y aterrada, pues ella conocía mejor que nadie a Luna, sabia que nada la asustaba, pero esto...

"Luna, mirame hermana, dime, que viste, que percibiste?"

"Celestia... era... era un licántropo... uno como el que jamas hayamos visto antes... su poder es increíblemente alto, al principio pensé que mis ojos me engañaban, pero mientras mas observaba me daba cuenta que este ser es de un nivel muy por fuera de los demás, no era una bestia inconsciente, tiene mente propia, tiene magia muy ancestral y poderosa... "

Celestia solo pudo ver a su hermana con alarma, tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que estaba diciendo, pero a pesar de buscar y buscar, no podía dar razón a lo que estaba escuchando, pero tenia que detener esta amenaza si es que quería evitar un desastre en su reino.

Saliendo de su trance, Celestia levanto nuevamente la vista, mirando con determinación a su hermana, quien poco a poco fue recobrando la fiereza en su mirada, mirando una ultima vez a los vitrales, dio la primera orden de lo que pronto se convertiría en una serie de acontecimientos extraños para su reino.

"Luna, prepara tu armadura y tus armas, duerme por el resto del día y preparate, es hora de que volvamos a entrar en batalla con un ser de pesadillas"

"que hay de los elementos?"

"es muy peligroso como para que las incluyamos en esto, así que-"

Celestia fue interrumpida por una carta enviada por el fuego de Spike el dragón, la cual llego a sus manos y se materializo, pero esta vez no era una carta normal, era una carta roja que alerto a Celestia y dejo confundida a Luna por un momento.

"que pasa hermana?"

"esto... no puede ser..."

"Dinos que esta pasando¡"

"es... Twilight, esta pidiendo ayuda urgentemente"

"QUE?!"

Celestia abrió rápidamente la carta, esperando una respuesta y temiendo que la bestia hubiera llegado ya a Ponyville, pero para su alivio al leerla se llevo otra sorpresa, no una agradable, pero almenos tenia la certeza de que todo saldría bien.

"que ocurre, que pasa con Twilight Sparkle?"

"una hidra esta atacando el pueblo... pero no es todo, parece que un ser extraño esta luchando contra ella"

"... crees que se trate de-"

"no lo se Luna, por ahora lo dejaremos así, pero preparate, pues si ese es el caso pronto nos enfrentaremos a... esa bestia..."

Ambas princesas miraron por la ventana, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a todo este acertijo que se les presentaba, mas ambas tenían un pensamiento mismo en la mente, hay fuera, en algún lugar de su querido hogar, estaba una criatura que amenazaba con acabar todo por lo que pelearon tan arduamente, ambas miraban con esperanza su nación, esperando ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a este nuevo ser maligno.

Sin que ambas lo supieran, un ente miraba con determinación en la misma dirección, esperando, rezando, por que todo saliera como debía ser, pues de lo contrario, este y otros reinos más... caerían ante una amenaza milenaria que buscaba venganza.

 **POV ? unos minutos antes**

Como la vez anterior, me fui despertando lentamente, sintiendo mi cuerpo un poco más relajado y descansado, tratando de recordar un poco de mi pasado, solo obteniendo el mismo resultado de antes... por que no recuerdo nada, quien es Xara realmente? que rayos estoy haciendo aquí?, por que estaba herido de esa manera... acaso... tiene que ver con el hecho de que no tengo memoria? tendré que averiguarlo, por ahora solo descansare en la casa y-

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG**

Ese rugido hizo que me levantara de golpe, observando rápidamente a todos lados para encontrar el origen de ese temible rugido, fue tan grande y terrible que incluso aunque pareciera que viene de lejos hizo que mis huesos retumbaran, a pesar del temor que me provocaba siquiera pensar que tipo de criatura podría ser capas de crear semejante rugido mi instinto me gritaba que fuera al lugar de donde vino, por alguna razón sentía una cierta alegría de saber que podría ser, pero por otra parte mi ser me gritaba que no fuera, al final gano esa parte, vaya, debo ser un completo idiota si en verdad me alegra escuchar un rugido como ese.

Siguiendo la dirección del rugido me interne mas y mas en el bosque, no paso mucho antes de que llegara a una escena sacada de una película de acción, o tal vez un apocalipsis, pues delante de mi estaba un pueblo devastado, podía ver algunas ruinas de edificios en llamas, gente tirada en el suelo, algunos llevaban armadura dorada y otros ropas de civiles, a lo lejos parecían de distintos colores, debe ser mi imaginación, pero bueno, se que se preguntaran que rayos pudo causar ese rugido y esta destrucción, muy fácil, en medio del pueblo se encontraba un enorme reptil con varias cabezas, siendo enfrentado por gente alada, con la misma armadura que vi hace unos momentos, volando alrededor de la... cosa, no se que rayos es de acuerdo? solo se que en el suelo hay otros tipos lanzando unos rayos en contra de la hidra, parece que solo la están enfureciendo, pues esa cosa avanza por el pueblo, destruyendo lo que encuentre a su paso, matando gente inocente, no se por que tenia que venir aquí originalmente, pero ahora se que debo hacer.

Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el pueblo, no me resulto difícil el llegar, en cuanto llegue al pueblo mi corazón se detuvo, la escena era aun peor de la que esperaba, podía oler la carne quemandose de algunos desafortunados, gritos de agonía y desesperación por doquier, gritos en un lenguaje que no conocía sonaban por todos lados, pero lo peor de todo no fue eso, si no que a lo lejos pude ver a una chica congelada delante del camino de la hidra, mirando con lagrimas en sus ojos como el gigante avanzaba sin piedad contra ella, creo que mi mente esta jugando con migo, pues no es una chica normal, si no una chica ponie, bueno, luego lo averiguare, por ahora es hora de que haga lo mas estúpido que haré desde que desperté.

Tomando un escudo y una lanza que estaban tiradas, corrí en dirección de la chica, mirando de reojo el avance de la bestia, calculando lentamente mis movimientos, como si hubiera hecho esto antes, no se que rayos pasa con mi cuerpo, pero por ahora no lo cuestionare, pues por dentro gritaba 'MAS RAPIDO' pues la bestia estaba justo enfrente de la chica, dando un grito de batalla corrí mucho mas rápido que antes, al mismo tiempo que una de las cabezas de la bestia bajo rápidamente en contra de la chica, la cual dio un grito desgarrador, cerro los ojos, esperando lo inevitable, pero para suerte de ambos, llegue a tiempo, dando un golpe certero en el ojo de la bestia, golpeandola con el escudo y cortando gravemente el ojo de la misma, la bestia rugió terriblemente, elevando la cabeza dañada y mirandome con las demás, un odio que presagiaba dolor muy presente en sus ojos, podía escuchar algunos gritos en ese lenguaje extraño se lanzados en mi dirección, pero aun aunque hubiera entendido aun así no hubiera hecho caso, pues escuchaba un tanto de angustia en sus voces, aun así seguí mirando fijamente a la hidra, ambos estábamos en una competencia de miradas fieras, los tipos de antes seguían atacando, pero la bestia los ignoro y se concentro solamente en mi.

Di un grito alto, como un rugido y golpee el escudo con la lanza, provocando a la bestia, quien dio un rugido propio y se lanzo al ataque, derribando a algunos de los que se enfrentaban a ella en el aire, corriendo contra mi, al no querer dejarla esperar hice lo mismo y entre en una fiera batalla contra la bestia.

 **POV Narrador.**

Todo era tranquilidad en Ponyville, era un día hermoso, pero algo salió terriblemente mal, pues de la nada, una hidra anciana llego a atacar a Ponyville, la primera en tratar de sacarla pacíficamente fue el elemento de la bondad, Fluttershy, hablando con ella para que se retirara pacíficamente, pero lo que le dijo la hidra fue desbastador para ella, la hidra no buscaba alimento ni nada por el estilo, solo buscaba un rival digno contra el cual morir, al escuchar esto, ella no pudo hacer nada mas que avisar a los guardias que custodiaban, no hace falta decir que todo se convirtió en un pandemonio rápidamente, por desgracia, Fluttershy solo podía observar como todo se derrumbaba lentamente, culpandose a si misma por no haber podido hacer algo para detener esto, observando como lentamente la hidra avanzaba hacia ella, a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de alerta de sus amigas, pero aun así no se movía, aun aunque los guardias combatían contra la hidra esta no se detenía, sabia que era el fin, solo pudo cerrar los ojos para esperar a que-

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR"

Ese grito le llamo la atención, pues delante de ella, había una figura imponente, una larga gabardina cubría su cuerpo, escudo y lanza en mano, retando a la hidra con ese grito de batalla, retumbando el escudo con la lanza en seña de reto, no podía ver el rostro del ponie extraño que la acababa de salvar, pero sentía una fiereza tremenda emanar de el, ella siempre escucho relatos de héroes que llegaban al ultimo momento, pero ahora su mente no sabia que pensar de esta situación, antes de que siquiera pudiera agradecer, escucho un rugido de la hidra y esta avanzo rápidamente en contra de ambos, Fluttershy quería gritar, pero su grito se ahogo al ver como el ponie que la salvo salió corriendo en dirección de la hidra, gritando como un guerrero en la batalla, no tardaron mucho en llegar uno contra el otro y fue cuando la batalla realmente empezó.

La hidra dejo caer todas sus cabezas en contra del ponie, quien con gran agilidad esquivo cada una de ellas, como si se tratara de un baile salvaje, hasta que llego debajo de la hidra, alzando su lanza la encajo varias veces en el estomago de la hidra, lo que hizo que rugiera nuevamente de dolor, intentaba aplastarlo con sus enormes patas, pero el era demasiado rápido para acertar un golpe, pero en un descuido el ponie se distrajo y no vio la enorme cola que le dio de lleno en el costado, mandandolo a volar por los aires y estrellandose en contra de una casa en ruinas.

Fluttershy intento ir a auxiliar al ponie, pero fue detenida por sus amigas, quienes habían llegado a tiempo para ver como el ponie la había ayudado.

"CHICAS, TENEMOS QUE AYUDAR A ESE PONIE, EL-"

"ponie? Fluttershy, eso no era un ponie"

Le respondió rápidamente Applejack, quien miraba con preocupación a su amiga, revisando si tenia alguna herida, dejando a Fluttershy en un mar de pensamientos, si ese no era un ponie, entonces... que era?

"vamos Fluttershy, este lugar no es seguro"

Dijo Dash mirando de reojo como la hidra se alejaba de ellas e iba en contra del ser extraño que la había protegido, pero Shy seguía en su mente, preguntandose nuevamente que la había salvado y por que.

"p-p-pero... el... el me salvo... tenemos que ayudarlo"

Sus amigas iban a negarse cuando detrás de ellas se escucho un estrépito golpe, al voltear, observaron con algo de asombro como la criatura salía de entre los escombros, levantando una gran placa de concreto que lo mantenía en el suelo, corriendo nuevamente en contra de la hidra para seguir con el ataque.

"chicas hay que irnos, debemos avisar a las princesas de esto"

Todas dieron un ultimo vistazo a la fiera batalla, mirando con asombro como incluso los espartanos se quedaban mirando sin poder hacer nada, mirando con horror lo que parecía un duelo de titanes.

Mientras las chicas corrían lejos de la batalla, el extraño miraba con odio a la hidra, pues el golpe fue demasiado e incluso se sentían alguna que otra costilla rota, pero aun así avanzo sin temor contra la hidra, nuevamente las cabezas salieron disparadas en contra del extraño, pero las esquivo con algo de dificultad, sin esperar que una de ellas girara en el ultimo momento y diera una mordida en el brazo del extraño, el cual dejo salir un grito desgarrador que se escucho en todo el pueblo, aun mas cuando la hidra levanto la cabeza que tenia cautivo al extraño y lo elevo hasta el resto de las cabezas, donde comenzaron a desgarrar todo lo que podían del mismo, cuando parecía que era el final, dando un rugido, el extraño levando su escudo y golpeo la cabeza que lo tenia capturado, al caer enterró la lanza en la garganta de la cabeza que lo había capturado, matandola lentamente, al caer al suelo, el extraño rodó para evitar ser aplastado por la cabeza muerta, dejando solamente otras cuatro que acabar, pero había un problema, el ataque fue efectivo, pues el extraño sentía un cierto mareo al levantarse, estaba perdiendo sangre muy rápidamente, pero esto no lo detendría, oh no, al contrario, algo dentro de el estaba extasiado por la batalla, sin preguntarse por que sentía esto, nuevamente se lanzo al ataque, observando como la hidra caminaba torpemente por la perdida de su cabeza.

Luego de unos minutos de esquivar y atacar, ambos adversarios se detuvieron para darse un respiro, era evidente que la destreza del extraño era demasiado para la hidra, y que a cada segundo el extraño perdía sangre rápidamente, ambos respiraban agitadamente, pero algo extraño pasaba, ambos sonreían, algo tétrico ante los ojos de los espectadores.

"oye... ha... ha... quieres pelear hasta el final cierto?"

Asombrosamente la hidra entendió, y solo asintió con sus cabezas, sonriendo aun más al saber que encontró al ser que le daría su muerte digna, al entender esto, el extraño se quito su gabardina y su chaleco, quedando desnudo del torso y exponiendo sus heridas y una gran cantidad de cicatrices que hizo que todos los presentes murmuraran entre ellos, era sorprendente ver que siguiera levantado a pesar de tales heridas, retomando su escudo y su lanza, el extraño se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, dando otro grito de batalla estrepitoso que retumbo por todo el pueblo, esquivando tanto cabezas como la cola de la hidra, atacando ferozmente el torso de la misma nuevamente, hasta que una de las cabezas logro atraparlo entre sus dientes y sin que alguien pudiera reaccionar vieron con horror como la cabeza que lo atrapo lo devoro de un solo bocado, el silencio se hizo presente por unos instantes, los espartanos que miraban la escena creyeron que todo estaba acabado, el que parecía ser el único rival para la hidra había sido devorado, trataron de correr a ayudar al extraño, pero se detuvieron en seco al escuchar un gemido venir de la cabeza que lo devoro, luego de eso, sucedió una escena bastante grotesca que hizo que los ponies vomitaran, el escudo atravesó el cráneo de la hidra, haciendo que las demás gritaran de dolor y horror, la cabeza cayo rápidamente y al tocar el suelo se escucho un gran golpe que retumbo por los alrededores, haciendo que una mezcla de sesos y sangre votaran por todas partes, con una tremenda fuerza nunca antes vista, el extraño abrió de par en par el cráneo de la hidra, saliendo de este, lleno de saliva, sangre y demás sustancias que los presentes preferían no identificar, no queriendo esperar, las otras tres cabezas se lanzaron al ataque, pero esta vez el extraño se quito a tiempo y las tres mordieron fuertemente la cabeza caída, dandole tiempo al extraño a treparse en una de ellas, al ver esto, las cabezas se lanzaron al ataque, pero como la ultima vez, el extraño se quito, deslizandose en el cuello de la hidra, haciendo que las otras dos atacaran salvajemente a la cabeza en la que estaba, matandola con los mordiscos terribles que se llevo de parte de sus hermanas.

Los guardias, los espartanos, los mejores de los mejores entre los machos de la guardia real solo podían ver con asombro y horror como este ser extraño se batía en duelo contra una hidra adulta, Y ESTABA GANANDO¡, no podía ser, este ser no era normal, podían ver el fuego ardiendo dentro de los ojos de este ser, mirando como aunque se llevaba golpe tras golpe seguía levantandose y enfrentadose a la temible bestia, incluso aunque esta le dio un golpe horrible que lo lanzo lejos de ella, se levanto pesadamente, pero aun seguía intentando luchar.

Una vez arriba, el ser encaro nuevamente a la hidra, solo para ver algo que lo dejo atónito, las dos cabezas restantes estaba en un fiero duelo entre ellas, se podía ver como se desgarraban y mordían salvajemente una a la otra, luego de unos minutos, la segunda cabeza cayo desplomada al suelo, dejando solo una, la cual, no tardo mucho en alcanzar a sus hermanas, pero aun seguía viva, respiraba pesadamente, su cuerpo ya no respondía, era el final de la batalla, todo el pueblo presencio la fiera batalla, atónitos con el desenlace de esta, todo era silencio en el una vez quieto pueblo, solo el sonido del fuego quemando los restos de una casa en ruinas era lo que se escuchaba, al igual que la respiración de ambos titanes, quienes se miraban a los ojos sin parpadear.

"se... se acabo..."

Dijo una ponie que se asomaba de su hogar, temblando del miedo, pero mirando con asombro la escena frente a ella, otros ponies comenzaron a salir de sus hogares a presenciar lo que paso, llevandose una enorme sorpresa al ver como el sol iluminaba a aquel ser, brillando en su piel manchada de sangre, tanto suya como la de la hidra, mirando con atención como el extraño se acercaba lentamente a la cabeza faltante, su paso era lento y torpe, pero con paso decidido llego a su adversario.

"tu... diste una buen batalla amiga mía... fui el... adversario que buscabas?"

Con un leve movimiento, la hidra asintió y sonrío tranquilamente, era la hora, la hora en que por fin pudiera descansar con sus antepasados de la mejor forma, con una historia digna de las mejores de su raza, al levantar la vista, la hidra se sorprendió de ver unas lagrimas en los ojos del ser que le daría su muerte, dejandola con duda, pero al final sonriendo hacia el extraño, cosa que hizo que el mismo sonriera.

"ya veo... es hora... pero ten en cuenta esto..."

Dando un golpe en su pecho, el extraño dio una reverencia ante la hidra, dejandola saber que este ser era un verdadero guerrero, pues estaba agradeciendo la batalla como solo los grandes lo harían, dejando que unas lagrimas corrieran por los ojos de esta.

"espero... que tus ancestros... te reciban bien... es hora... de descansar... hasta siempre"

Colocando la lanza en la cabeza de la hidra, miro una ultima vez a los ojos cansado de la misma, jurando que por un momento escucho un "gracias" a lo lejos, tomo la lanza con ambas manos y dando un ultimo grito encajo la lanza en el centro de la cabeza de la hidra, la cual dejo salir un gemido leve que se fue apagando lentamente al igual que el brillo de los ojos de la hidra.

Todo había acabado, eso era un hecho, pero nadie daba crédito a lo que había pasado, pues en medio del pueblo de Ponyville, había un cadáver de hidra, un ser extraño que lloraba por la muerte de la misma, el mismo que le dio la muerte digna que buscaba, ninguno entendió lo que había dicho, pero podían sentir el pesar y la alegría combinados en su voz, muchos se fueron acercando lentamente al ser extraño, cosa que hizo que volteara rápidamente en dirección de los que se acercaron, haciendo que rápidamente corrieran hacia atrás, el extraño creía que querrían aprovechar el cadáver de la hidra, pero no permitiría que mancharan el cuerpo de su adversario, por lo que recogió madera de los escombros, lo que le tomo algo de tiempo, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a algunos de los ponies comenzar a ayudarle a recoger madera para rodear a la hidra, cuando estaba satisfecho con su trabajo, prendió la madera y le dio un ritual de despedida a la hidra, mirando con algo de pena el cuerpo de la misma.

"oye, g-gracias por tu ayuda, no hubiéramos podido sobrevivir sin tu ayuda"

Dijo una de las guardias que miraba como el extraño solo miraba las llamas consumir el cuerpo de la hidra, no decía nada, solo observaba atentamente, al acercarse, pudo escuchar una especie de canto salir del ser, no podía entender nada, pero sentía las emociones dentro de las palabras.

Pesar, dolor, arrepentimiento y un tanto de tristeza.

"oye, estas-"

La guardia se detuvo, una amazona para ser preciso, una de las pocas en haber entrado en el grupo de los espartanos, pues vio como el ser se alejaba lentamente del lugar, vio como tomo sus cosas y simplemente se marcho lentamente del pueblo, tambaleandose por la perdida de sangre y el cansancio, trato de seguirlo, pero algo llamo su atención, el sonido de un cuerno muy conocido para ella.

"l-las princesas?"

La misma guardia vio como de entre la gente salía corriendo cierto grupo de amigas, los elementos de la armonía corrieron en dirección del carruaje real, del cual salieron ambas princesas casi corriendo de este, observando rápidamente su alrededor, pero lo que llamo la atención de la guardia fue el hecho de que ambas princesas estaban en sus armaduras de batalla, empuñando las armas de sus padres, era una locura, por que las princesas estaban listas para la batalla? su respuesta llego rápido al escuchar la voz real de canterlot en todo su esplendor, pero lo que escucho la dejo horrorizada.

 **"ATENCIÓN GENTE DE PONYVILLE, ESTA ZONA NO ES SEGURA, ESTAMOS EN BUSCA DE UN SER ALTAMENTE PELIGROSO, EVACUEN DE INMEDIATO"**

Todos los ponies se alarmaron al escuchar esto, pero los guardias comenzaron a mandar a todos a una dirección segura, muchos entendiendo el mensaje y alejandose rápidamente del extraño, en verdad es una amenaza tan grande como la princesa dice? algunos lo cuestionaban al ver como se desencadeno la batalla y más por haber tratado el cuerpo de la hidra con gran honor, más sin en cambio no querían probar su suerte, pues poco a poco el pueblo se fue quedando solo, hasta que todos salieron de este, fue hay cuando ambas princesas encontraron al extraño caminando lejos de Ponyville, la sangre era evidente en su cuerpo e incluso en el escudo y lanza que mato a la hidra, al verlo, ambas corrieron en dirección del mismo, pero fueron interceptadas por Fluttershy, quien se paro frente a ellas con una cara de preocupación.

"princesas, esperen, no es lo que creen, el-"

"a un lado Fluttershy, ese ser es peligroso"

"pero el-"

"no hay pero que valga, ese ser es un monstruo, un peligroso y sanguinario monstruo, no tiene sentimientos ni remordimiento"

Dijo Luna mirando como el extraño se alejaba cada vez más, esta era su oportunidad, estaba herido y podrían darle un final rápido e indoloro, pero ambas princesas se sorprendieron al ver que la tímida pegaso les daba una mirada de enojo, algo que jamas se había visto, nadie se atrevía a mirar a las princesas con esa clase de enojo, parecía como si... como si sintiera rencor por lo que dijo.

"eso no es verdad, si fuera cierto, no me hubiera salvado de la hidra, mejor aun, no le hubiera dado a la pobre la muerte que deseaba y menos un funeral como este"

"q-que dijiste?"

"mirenlo por ustedes mismas, esa gran fogata realmente es una hoguera para el cuerpo de la hidra"

Ambas se sorprendieron al ver que, precisamente, a unos cuantos metros de ellas, había una gran hoguera que quemaba algo enorme, al inicio pensaron que solo se trataba de un edificio, pero al escuchar esto se quedaron sin palabras.

"Celestia... en verdad crees que el..."

"... no lo se Luna... pero es hora de averiguarlo"

"NO, NO LE HAGAN DAÑO, EL NO-"

"tranquila Fluttershy, no le haremos daño, solo queremos averiguar algo, te prometo que no lo atacaremos a menos que sea necesario"

Fluttershy se mostraba un poco dudosa al inicio, pero al tratarse de las princesas simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se quito del camino, dejando que ambas princesas corrieran nuevamente para alcanzar al extraño, al ver que estaba muy lejos de ellas simplemente tomaron vuelo y lo alcanzaron de inmediato, cayendo enfrente de el unos metros más adelante, al tenerlo de cerca ambas se horrorizaron al ver el estado del extraño, había muchas heridas que sangraban gravemente en su cuerpo, incluso algunas heridas exponían el hueso, pero el seguía caminando, tambaleandose un poco, pero siempre manteniendo la espalda recta y la cabeza en alto, pero su rostro fue lo que se llevo el pastel, pues en cuanto lo vieron, un breve recuerdo de este extraño les llego de golpe a ambas, como si se tratase de alguien que conocían de hace siglos, pero dejaron sus dudas para después, pues el ser había llegado justo enfrente de ellas, podían ver como respiraba pesadamente, pero su rostro era algo calmado, no podían ver malicia dentro de el, solo un guerrero volviendo de una ardua batalla.

"quien eres ser extraño, que quieres en nuestras tierras?"

Pregunto Celestia impulsivamente, pues algo dentro de ella quería saber de este ser, por alguna razón, algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a saber todos los secretos del extraño frente a ella, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una cara de confusión del extraño, quien solo sacudió su cabeza en negación mientras encogía los hombros, al igual que volvió a retomar su paso, pasando justo al lado de las princesas, quienes estaban atónitas, jamas nadie les había faltado tanto el respeto, pues todos respondían sin dudar las preguntas de cualquiera de ellas, pero este ser simplemente las ignoro, caminando sin mediar palabra alguna.

Ambas iban a intentar hablar de nuevo con el, pero algo horrible paso justo enfrente de sus ojos, pues las heridas del extraño llegaron a su limite, cayo desplomado enfrente de ellas sin que estas pudieran hacer nada, solo miraban como el ser caía rápidamente, cuando toco el suelo ambas se encontraron con una difícil decisión, pues si era cierto que este ser era tan peligroso como sus padres decían entonces tenían que actuar ahora que estaba desmayado, pero... acaso podrían atacar a alguien indefenso?

"PRINCESAS ESPEREN¡"

Al voltear ambas princesas se encontraron con la guardia de antes, respiraba algo agitada al haber corrido tan rápidamente en su dirección, observando con cuidado la reacción de ambas pues al ver que ambas miraban al extraño tenido ante ellas, como si estuvieran considerando matar a alguien tan arbitrariamente.

"que pasa mi pequeña ponie?"

"por favor, se los imploro, no lastimen a este ser, p-puede parecer extraño... pero no lo vieron como yo lo vi, el en verdad se lamentaba al haber matado a la hidra, si es cierto lo que dicen, entonces... desde cuando un monstruo llora por sus actos?"

Ambas miraban asombradas a la ponie frente a ellas, era cierto? acaso... este supuesto ser sanguinario lloraba por la hidra? o simplemente era por otra razón? no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban, pero menos a lo que paso después.

"OYE, ESPERA"

Para las tres era algo milagroso lo que pasaba frente a ellas, el ser no solo se había levantado rápidamente, si no que nuevamente comenzó a caminar con algo de pesadez lejos de las tres, no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, solo podían ver boquiabiertas la retirada del extraño.

"D-DETENTE, TE VAS A LASTIMAR MAS"

Sin embargo, el extraño no se detenía, solo caminaba sin parar, parecía que solo quería estar solo, pero las princesas no podían darse el lujo de dejarlo ir.

"ya fue suficiente, es obvio que no quiere entender por las buenas"

Con ambas espadas en mano, Luna se acerco amenazadoramente al ser, quien ya llevaba algo de ventaja, pero una rápida caminata de Luna le quito dicha ventaja, levanto sus armas al aire haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Celestia y la guardia, solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

"CLANG"

El escudo que una vez estaba arrastrando, ahora estaba deteniendo con facilidad el ataque de Luna, quien miraba atónita al extraño, pero se aterrorizo al ver la mirada de este, pues le dio una mirada llena de odio que jamas había visto en toda su vida, dejandola sudando y temblando al solo ver tal mirada.

"q-q-que eres"

No dijo nada, solo siguió su camino hasta perderse en los bosques, Luna, la gran princesa guerrera había sido intimidada por primera vez en su vida y eso la aterraba, solo podía mirar a lo lejos, entre los arboles, como se perdía la figura de ese ser extraño, preguntandose como fue que pudo provocar tal reacción en ella.

"Luna, estas bien hermana? te hizo algo?"

"e-e-el..."

"que pasa?"

"el... el... el no es normal... es... es una bestia... un demonio..."

Celestia no lo podía creer, nadie había sido capaz de hacer que Luna se aterrorizara tan fácilmente, pero al recordar las palabras de su padre, todo tenia sentido, más no podía hacer nada, tan solo ver en la misma dirección que su hermana y preguntarse si su reino en verdad estaba destinado a caer en manos de este ser que había llegado inesperadamente a su reino.

 **Como muchos podrán ver, no pude sacar tanto jugo como quería a la otra historia, mi musa se porta muy mal con migo últimamente y no me deja escribir como quisiera, este es un intento para ver si es que la magia vuelve a mi, tal vez hasta me de ideas para la otra historia jejeje no lo se, lo único que se es que les pido disculpas chicos, no quería hacerlos esperar tanto jejeje, en fin, esto significa que si, sigo vivo y por fin pude conseguir una compu para seguir escribiendo, sin mas por el momento, les mando un abrazo a todos.**

 **Silver, Fuera**


End file.
